poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas:Airplane Flight Island
Plot synopsis It is a little bit like Reality TV Island. But the try-out challenges and tasks are in the same order every time. But, it is basically a mix of Reality TV, Nabooti, Astro-Knights, Early Poptropica, and Time Tangled Island. Characters *Pilot *King *Queen *Chinese man *Lifegaurd *Turtle without a shell *Bear *Sea Turtle *monkey Places *Airport Palace *Airport Try-Outs *Green airplane *The Great Wall of China *Sea Beach *Useful Factory Lane *Box Factory *Language Mix Work *Big Forest Items *Application *Lucky pen *Pilot suit *Language Translator *Box Factory package *Chinese package *Turtle Shell *Berry *Swimming Book *Pilot's medal Walkthrough *Go to Airplane Flight Island. *A man wearing pilot clothes and a pilot cap will come up to you and say, "Many people are trying out for the airplane tasks! I need one more person to begin the try-outs." Say "Can I apply?" *He will say, "Chances are 5 in a million. Good luck, kid." He will run and drop an application form. Get the form. *Go inside Airport Palace. A lady dressed like a queen and a man dressed like a king will be sitting in thrones next to each other. *The king will ask, "Who art thou?" *Say, "I'm __________. I want to try out for the airplane tasks." *The queen will hand you a lucky pen. Type answers on the form. *You will automatically try to give the pen back to the queen, but she will say, "Keep it. Luck always wins." *Exit. Go to Airplane Try-Outs. A sign will say "One more person." *Hand in the form. The pilot will remove the sign and yell, 'LET THE TRY-OUTS BEGIN!" *The first challenge will be an airplane race. Get in the green airplane with your team. You will be assigned a station to man. *Control that station. Most of the screen will be all of the planes, but a small screen in the corner will show your station. *The team that was behind has the most loses. If you were behind the most, you have to try the try-outs again. *The losers can't compete in the next challenge which is Deliver Drop. It's where you drop packages into your assigned country with your team. Someone picks a gift, someone puts it in a box, and someone drops it into the country. You will get one of those. *Whoever has the least packages are the losers and can't compete in Plane Fixer. Plane Fixer is where you fix planes with two people in each team. Someone puts all the inside parts in and someone puts all the outside parts on. Whoever has not that much as the others of their plane done are the losers. *The last challenge is Obstacle Race. It is where there is one person for each plane. There are obstacles that you have to avoid. Whoever gets hit by the most obstacles lose. *You have to win Obstacle Race to continue with the island. The pilot gives you a pilot suit. Put it on and go outside to the airplane. *The pilot will follow you to the airplane and leap in the first seat. He will then say, "Since you are going to do the challenges, I'll let you be in the front." He will get in the back. Get in the front. *Press "Go" to go. You will be flying above a map like Nabooti. The pilot will say, "Some packages are mixed up. Switch them to be right." He will tell you to go to The Great Wall of China, so go there. *You will land on The Great Wall of China. Get off and walk to the guy with the yellow shirt. *He will say, "I got a package from Sea Beach." But he will say it in Chinese and you will not understand it. *Go to the pilot and tell him that you can not understand him. He will give you a Language Translator. Look up the phrase and take the package. *Go in the plane and fly to Sea Beach. A lifeguard will be holding a package marked "BOX FACTORY." Trade the package you have for that package. *Fly to Useful Factory Lane. Enter the Box Factory. The package will be mistaken for a box. It will be on the conveyor belt. *Get on the conveyor belt. Keep your eye on the package. You will need to throw the package at the Chinese package so it will switch. Select the angle and the power. *You will throw and have the Chinese package. It will have Chinese markings on it. *Go to The Great Wall of China. Give the package to the guy with the yellow shirt. He will say, "Thank you" in Chinese. But you know he's obviously saying "Thank you." *Fly out. The pilot will say, "Language Mix Work has a lot of people that speak a lot of different languages. Fly there." *Fly there. On the way, you will meet a gray turtle without a shell. *He will say, "I have lost my shell. Please find it and I will give you something." *Say, "Yes. I will find it." *Go to Language Mix Work and go inside. The pilot will give you a notepad. A lot of people will be saying a lot of different things in a lot of different languages to a lot of people. *Translate the line of people and write down the messages. Tear out the pages and give them to everyone. *Exit. Fly out. You will hit a huge table with a bunch of shell-like bowls. Find a bowl that is not like the other bowls. It is the shell. While you're flying towards the gray turtle, the pilot will say that there's nothing else for you to do. *Return the shell. The turtle will give you a berry and say that his brother, a sea turtle, needs to find his swimming book. *Fly to Big Forest. A large bear will be sleeping on something like a book. A berry will be in its mouth. *If you try to take it out, it won't budge. Put the berry on the ground. *The bear will move and get the berry. Grab the book. *Fly over to the turtle in Turtle Waters. Hand him the book. *Fly back to Main Street. The pilot will hand you a pilot's medal, which will be the medallion. Category:Islands For Poptropica 2 Category:Ideas